Purruption's Story
This is the story of how Purruption became a Skylander. Chapter 1: Just Another Day Morning. My eyes fluttered open. I was ready to face the day. Life in my tribe can throw a lot at me, but hey, it's the'' Roaring Volcano'', right? Life is tough, but we Flamecats are strong. We can handle anything. There was also another reason I should get up and get ready. Today's the day my little brother Furnite becomes a full member of the tribe. I need to get there early to show my support. I don't really mind, though. Furnite and I have been best friends since we were little. I'm happy he's finally becoming a full member. I've missed him ever since I moved out of my family's den. I better go. Furnite will be waiting for me. Time to see my little brother grow up. Chapter 2: The Ceremony Furnite is sitting next to me, nervously grooming his fur. "Purruption?", he asks me. "Yes?", I reply. "I don't think I'm ready to become a full member of the tribe. What if I mess up? Will everyone laugh at me?" "Don't worry," I said. "You won't mess up. You're going to do great. Trust me." "But what if-" he started. "Don't sweat it," I interjected. "The outcome of the ceremony doesn't matter. Even if you mess up -and you won't- You'll still be a full member." I saw his anxiety start to dissipate as he heard my words of encouragement. "Really?" "Really." Just then, the tribe leader, Lavaclaw, announced the ceremony was about to begin. "Alright, little buddy," I said. "You got this." Furnite rushed toward the tribe leader and gave me a nod. I felt a huge sense of pride towards him. "Ladies and gentlecats," Lavaclaw started. "We are gathered here today to-" Suddenly, a giant tank fell from the sky, dropped by massive airships. As more and more fell, I knew that my worst nightmares had come to life. Kaos had arrived at the Roaring Volcano. Chapter 3: Invasion "The tribe is under attack!", someone called out. "Run!" A projection of a giant floating head hovered over the army. A voice came out of it. "Foolish Flamecats, thinking you can run from the mighty army of KAOSSSSSSSSS! Now bow down before me so I can capture you!" Kaos's forces began to carry out their master's bidding, capturing the tribe and trapping them in heat-proof cages. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could someone be so evil? Even Lavaclaw -the tribe leader!- was thrown in a cage reserved for him. Then, the trolls set their eyes on a new target- Furnite. "No!", I cried, watching with horror as my brother was captured and carried to a cage. Then, I began to feel something deep inside me flare up and heat my body. I soon realized what it was. Anger. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I had to fight back. Chapter 4: Fight For What's Right Burning up with anger, I roared and launched myself at the nearest Greeble, swiping at him with flaming claws. When he was finished off, I began to shoot fireballs at the army, sometimes slashing at them with my claws. After I dealt with the army, I started to melt the locks off the cages. I had almost finished with the last of the cages, when Kaos's holographic head spoke. "Fools! How were you defeated by one Flamecat! ONLY ONE!!!! Oh, well. I'll just take the one that the rebel failed to free." Then, a horrible realization came over me. I hadn't freed Furnite in time! Chapter 5: Taken As his cage was lifted into the army by the airships, I tried to melt his cage with my fireballs. Alas, my attempts were in vain as Furnite was about to be taken into an airship. As I blamed myself for his capturing, I heard his voice faintly calling out. "Purruption!" "Furnite? Is that you?" "Yes! Listen, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" "No, you won't! I'm coming after you!" "Purruption, no! You'll get captured, too!" "But-" "No, Purruption. Better for me to be captured then for both of us to be captured." I realized with a heavy heart that he was right. But, I had to tell him that I wouldn't give up on him. "I understand, Furnite. But I won't forget you! I'll never stop looking for you!" And just as Furnite was about to be taken into the airship, I heard something that left me in tears. "I'll never forget you either, Purruption. I will never stop waiting for you!" Just then, he was finally lifted into the airship. He was flown away. Spent, I collapsed to the ground, crying. "I'll never forget you. I'll never forget you." Chapter 6: Aftermath After I had ran out of tears, I got up and walked over to the rest of the tribe. Lavaclaw gave me a look of sympathy as I sat down next to him. "Purruption, I-" "Don't talk to me," I said sharply. "I just want you to know that I'll be here for you," he replied, oblivious of my obvious wish to be left alone. "No, you won't," I shot back, years of bottled-up emotions finally pouring out. "You were never there for me. Even when I was born, you weren't there for me. You were always the tribe leader first and a father second. You never took time away for us to be together, just you and me. Father and son." Lavaclaw looked hurt by my words. Still, he knew that I had spoken from the heart and understood my feelings. "I'm sorry, Purruption. I need to learn to be a better father. And I can start now by listening to what you have to say. Now tell me, what will you do to find your brother?" I smiled as I felt what I needed to do. "Whatever it takes." Lavaclaw -or should I say my father- smiled back. Then I have an idea." Chapter 7: The Journey Begins I pack my travel bag with the supplies I need to make my treacherous journey. I need to, to find my brother. My father told me his idea as everyone was heading back to the center of the camp. "If you join the Skylanders, they can help you find Furnite," he had said as we walked back. "You certainly have enough fighting skill to do it." "You really think I could?", I replied in astonishment. "You have more what it takes to be a hero. In fact, everyone does. The only difference is that you've discovered that." "Thanks, Lavaclaw. That really helps." "Please, call me Dad." He winked at me. I knew that he was learning to be a true father. This might be the one good thing that has came out of this. That's why I'm packing my bags. I'm going to hitch a ride to Skylanders Academy and present myself as a worthy Skylander. And with me helping them and them helping me, I'll save Furnite and stop Kaos one and for all Don't worry about a thing, little brother. I'm coming for you. Chapter 8: Traveling I never knew that traveling through my home would be so difficult. Then again, I've never wandered away from tribe territory. With no compass and no knowledge of their terrain ahead, I had a tough challenge ahead of me. But if it will help me find my brother, I'll do it. Months later, I got off the ship that took me to the island where Skylanders Academy was located. I thanked the driver for the ride and headed to the academy. I'm ready to become a Skylander. To not only find my brother, but to also make sure no one has to go through what I've gone through. To protect Skylands. Kaos had better watch out. I'm coming for him. Chapter 9: Initiation 'WIP' Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Featuring Purruption Category:Skylander Debut Stories